


Think Outside the Love Square

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartrate, Julerose - Freeform, Kimlix, alyadrien, chlolya, rated T for eventual language in one chapter, slight ninette, think outside the love square, tomatofox, will add more pairings as the week progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Think Outside the Love Square week 1.





	1. Wrong Number

Day 1: Wrong Number

Chloe paced the floor of her suite, arms crossed over her chest in thought. She’d chew her nails, but she just got them done yesterday. It was one of the worst things she could imagine, well, not _the_ worst, but very close to it. Her face felt hot, and her palms were all clammy. Maybe she was sick and delirious, but she knew she wasn’t that lucky. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, and if she didn’t tell someone soon, she was going to explode.

Whipping out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts for someone to talk to. Sabrina was at a stupid study group; she couldn’t stand talking to Nino for longer than thirty seconds. Marinette was absolutely out of the question. If she was being honest, Juleka creeped her out, and she wasn’t even sure why she had Ivan’s number. There was always Adrien, but he was usually busy with something. Still, he was probably the only other person she could trust with this information, so she selected his number and resumed pacing. When he answered, she didn’t give him a chance to speak before pouring out her woes.

“Adrikins, I need a spa day. I must be losing my mind because ever since Alya saved me from that akuma, I haven’t stopped thinking about her. It’s absolutely nuts, right?” She spewed running a hand through her hair.

“Uh, Chloe?” The voice was female and all too familiar, so Chloe pulled her phone away from her ear to confirm that she’d dialed the right number. She hadn’t. “I mean, I’m awfully flattered-”

With a shriek, Chloe hung up and launched her phone across the room, falling into a heap on her couch. She squealed into her pillow, face burning red with embarrassment. Why was her name so close to Adrien’s in her phone? She was absolutely going to die of shame! Even if she was willing to accept that she had a crush on Alya, she wasn’t ready for her to know it yet!

Why did she have to be so unlucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So there's a challenge on tumblr this month called Think Outside the Love Square where we've been encouraged to write/draw non-love square pairings and celebrate more than just the main two cuties of the show.   
> This will be a collection of all my week 1 drabbles where I will be following the prompts and writing a different non-love square pair each day. I've also challenged myself to write some pairings I haven't written a lot of or at all before, so this should be interesting!  
> Follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) as well as thinkoutsidethelovesquare for more details on the challenge! See you guys soon!


	2. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is determined to befriend the cute little tomato that sits next to her in class. Along the way she discovers that he has a knack for drawing a certain fox-themed akuma victim.

Day Two: Study Date

Things were looking up for Lila at College Francoise Dupont after the events of her first day. Not too many people were upset with her for lying, and she’d even managed to make a few friends out of that girl with the pigtails and the odd lesbian couple that sat across the aisle from her at the top. She attempted to make conversation with the little artist boy who sat next to her a few times, but he always turned as red as his hair and turned away. It was a little cute, honestly. She’d never met someone so shy, and she determined to break through his barrier some way or another.

An opportunity presented itself perfectly one afternoon during their chemistry lab when Mme. Mendeleiev passed back their tests from the previous week. Lila passed with shining colors, naturally, but she saw Nathaniel hide his away immediate, though not before she saw the big red I circled at the top.

“I can help you study if you want,” She blurted, startling him.

“Wh-wh-”

“You did bad, right? I’m pretty good at chemistry, so why don’t we study together?” His face darkened three shades of red, and Lila giggled. “C’mon. Say yes. I can help you.”

“Uh, s-sure,” He mumbled.

“Great! Then let’s get together in the library during free period,” She said, and he gave a tiny nod. She turned back around with a triumphant beam. Nathaniel Kurtzberg was going to be her friend, no matter what it took.  

When free period rolled around, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the library before he could protest. She sat him down at a table and sank into the seat beside him while he shakily dug out his materials.

“So, let’s start with standardizing acids and bases then we can move onto freezing point depression,” She said decidedly.

“Okay,” He whimpered, but he listened intently as she began explaining.

“So, let me see your notes,” She ordered after a while when they reached an example she wanted him to work from class.

“Uh, can’t we use yours?” He shifted nervously.

“It’s better if you read your own writing,” She said causing him to squirm some more. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He winced, slowly sliding his tablet out and pulling up his chem notes.

“Let me find that problem then I want you to work it just like we did in class,” She held out her hand for him to fork over the tablet, and he passed it to her reluctantly, holding on tight when she tried to pull it away but ultimately surrendering it.

“Okay, now-” Her voice trailed off as she scrolled past countless doodles in the free edges of his notes. “Is this what you’re so mortified over? They’re really good.”

“Thanks, they’re just sketches- ah, don’t scroll too far!” He lurched forward when she kept going, but she turned away, smiling down at his work.

“Oh my gosh! You drew Volpina?” She gasped.

“Uh, just a little bit.” He shrank back, face as red as his hair.

“A little?” She cocked a brow as Volpina consumed more and more of every page. Eventually, she reached candid drawings of herself, staring out windows or smiling brightly.

“That’s enough!” He swiped the tablet back quickly and hugged it to his chest.

“Nathaniel, you’re such an amazing artist!” She praised, smiling proudly when his cheeks flushed.

“Well, I have a pretty amazing muse, so…” He caught himself and swallowed hard, stuffing his materials back into his bag quickly. “Thanks for your help!”

Lila watched him scurry off with a small smile. She’d never been a muse before, so it was kind of flattering. It was decided. Nathaniel Kurtzberg was going to be her boyfriend, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written this pair before, but one thing I challenged myself to do this week was write some pairs I haven't done before, so this exists now.  
> If you know me, you know my feelings about Nathaniel, but this was fun to write and turned out cute I think.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed it, leave me a comment below with your thoughts! I'll be writing a different pairing for each prompt, so try and guess who will be tomorrow (hint: the prompt is height difference).  
> Follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) as well as thinkoutsidethelovesquare for all of the details on this challenge because it's all month long! I'll also be remixing one of my own fics for the last week, so look out for that, and I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	3. Height Difference

Day 3: Height Difference

It was a hot summer day in early July when two of Paris’s sweetest lovebirds took a trip to Disneyland. They walked the streets hand-in-hand with cheerful smiles, stealing glances at each other every now and then. Rose was smitten by the magic surrounding her with child-like awe, and Juleka couldn’t resist that excited twinkle in her eyes.

“Oh, Juleka, let’s take a picture together!” Rose squealed, pointing to the princess castle. “It’ll be so romantic!”

“Alright,” Juleka chuckled, allowing Rose to lead her by the hand to a good spot to capture the castle in the background.

When Juleka turned her phone camera to face them, Rose’s head was only half in the shot, so she lowered it a bit, but found that when she did so, it cut off the top of her own head. Rose stretched up on her tip toes in an attempt to reach Juleka’s level, sticking her tongue out as she did so, and Juleka let out a breathy laugh. Bending her knees a little, she lowered to Rose’s height and planted a soft peck on her cheek for the photo, and her tiny girlfriend examined it fondly as they continued to walk. She supposed that they would always struggle this way, but she didn’t mind. Not even one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I may not get to do JuleRose June, I wanted to include them a little bit. This is super short, but the prompt is kind of hard to do as a fic but have them being cute and in love.   
> Tomorrow’s prompt is Friendly Rivalry, see if you can guess which ship it will be! (Hint: I don’t write Gabrinette or any adult x child ships, so you can rule any and all of those out)  
> Be sure to click on my username for more of my stories! Also follow me on tumblr (purincess-chat) and follow thinkoutsidethelovesquare for more details on this challenge, and I’ll see you all again soon!


	4. Friendly Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Adrien debate who is truly Ladybug's number one fan...

Day 4: Friendly Rivalry

“Can you guys believe I got Ladybug’s autograph?” Alya squealed, flaunting the photo in front of her friends. “And she made it out to her number one fan, Alya!”

“Nice!” Mari gaped.

“Whoa, that’s awesome!” Echoed Nino.

“Shouldn’t that say number two fan?” Adrien cocked a perfectly plucked brow.

“Um, no?” Alya turned to him with a perplexed frown. “Why? What are you implying, Agreste?”

“Well, I just don’t think you love her as much as I do,” He said simply with a shrug.

“What did you just say to me?” She gave him a warning look, taking a few steps toward him. “I run the most popular blog about her on the internet, and you think you love her more than I do?”

“Well, yeah, that’s great and all, but I own every action figure they’ve put out of her including the super limited edition holiday version with the Santa hat.”

“So do I! And I have her entire clothing line!” Alya countered.

“I have Ladybug bedsheets!”

“Well, _I_ have a life-sized cardboard cutout!”

“Mine talks!”

“I have a lock of her hair!”

“Oh yeah? Well, I have tickets to see the Ladybug musical!”

“Well…I would have had tickets too if they weren’t sold out!” Alya faltered.

“Oh, do you wanna go?” Adrien sobered, feigning sincerity.

“More than anything!” Alya clasped her hands together pleadingly before him.

“Then admit that I’m her number one fan.” He smirked, and Alya let out a growl that would make grizzly bears run in fear.

“What’s her favorite color?”

“Pink!”

“Do you think they’ll stop any time soon?” Marinette asked, cheeks slightly flushed as she and Nino watched the argument progress.

“Nah, probably not.” Nino shook his head.

“Wanna go get coffee?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know they would. I contemplated adding Chloe to the mix, but I already did Alya/Chloe on Day 1, so have some Alyadrien! And a side of Ninette right at the end. Of course, you could always consider this the OT4 as well. However you want to slice this one.  
> Tomorrow’s prompt is Fake Dating/Reverse Fake Dating (pretending not to be dating). Can you guess which pairing it will be? See you guys then!


	5. Reverse Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix and Kim are secretly dating, and Alix is adamant that she wants it to stay that way.

Day 5: Reverse Fake Dating

Alix glanced around as she made her way down the front steps of the school, ensuring that none of her classmates were going to pop up out of nowhere. She needed to slip away alone and unnoticed so that no one found out her secret. It was a matter of life and death that she did not want to risk getting discovered.

Once she was certain she was in the clear, she dodged down the steps to walk along the Seine and headed for the tall figure waiting for her under the bridge. Her heart pounded nervously in her chest, and she took one last look behind her before she made it to him.

“Were you followed?” He asked in a low voice.

“No. You?” She cocked a brow.

“No.”

Small smiles crept over both of their faces, and suddenly, her feet were swept out from under her as Kim lifted her into his arms and peppered her cheek with kisses. She squirmed in protest, laughing softly as his lips tickled her skin.

“Stop, you’re so embarrassing!” She chuckled, pushing him away.

“Oh, come on, Alix. It’s just us here, and I’ve wanted to do this all day,” He murmured pitifully, and she rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck and smushed her lips against his eagerly. “How long are we going to keep this a secret?” He asked when they separated, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I dunno. A while? Until I’m ready…” She shrugged.

“Can we at least tell Max?” Kim pleaded.

“No. Max isn’t exactly the best secret keeper.” She shook her head firmly.

“But he’s my best bud!”

“Kim, I swear to god if you fucking tell anyone, I’ll break your arm,” She groaned, and he pouted disappointedly, so she placed a soft kiss on his lips, cheeks flushing a little as she did so. “Maybe soon, okay? I just want to get used to this whole relationship thing before we have other people butting in.”

“Okay,” Kim sighed. “I just want to let everyone know what a kickass girlfriend I have and hold your hand and shit.”

“Well, no one’s stopping you from holding it right now,” Alix offered, pursing her lips, and Kim laced his fingers through hers with a warm smile that made her cheeks burn. “Don’t look at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like… _that_.”

“You mean like I love you?”

“Shut up…” Kim gave her a look, and she averted her gaze before quietly mumbling, “I love you too.”

“Hey, Kim, Alix, what’s going on?” Max called in greeting, waving as he approached, and Alix ripped her hand from Kim’s like she’d be electrocuted.

“Nothing. We were just…shaking hands because we made a bet, and there’s absolutely nothing romantic about it, and if you tell anyone I’ll throw your ass into the Seine,” Alix blurted quickly, and Max gave her a perplexed look. “Sh-Shut up, I’m going home. Don’t you forget about our bet, Kim!”

Kim and Max watched as she raced off, face flushed, and the two exchanged glances.

“You two dating in secret?” Max cocked a brow.

“Yeah.” Kim nodded. “But don’t tell anyone, or she’ll break my arm and probably your arm.”

“My lips are sealed,” He promised, but as Kim walked away, Max pulled out his phone and shot Alya a quick text.

_You owe me €5._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me why, but when I saw this prompt I immediately thought Kimlix. Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt is Social Media AU, so can you guess who I’m going to pick for that? Leave me a comment below!


	6. Social Media AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can't stop taking pictures of her beau while he's at work.

Day 6

Nino flipped a new record over onto his stand, bobbing his head to the beat as Chloe sat and watched, her phone raised and recording a video for her Snapchat. Nino cocked a brow at her as she typed the caption and turned it around for him to read.

“My hot DJ hard at work #blessed” it read, and Nino chuckled a little.

“Aren’t you bored sitting up here with me? Don’t you wanna get down and dance?” He asked, fiddling with the settings on his sound board a little as he transitioned into the new song.

“What and have sweaty low-lifes trying to grind on me? No thanks.” Her nose wrinkled a little, and she shook her head before hopping off the table where she sat and pacing over to lean her head against his shoulder. “I like being up here with you.”

“Well, I don’t mind the company, so stay as long as you like,” He said, pecking her cheek affectionately.

“Smile!” She requested, holding her phone up.

“Babe, I’m working. I don’t have time to pose with some silly flower crown filter,” He scolded gently, stepping away.

“But I need all of our friends to know how cute and happy we are.” She pouted, but he gave her an unwavering frown of disapproval. “Quick one? No filter.”

“Alright.” He rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head against hers. She snapped the photo and examined it thoughtfully.

“The lighting is all wrong, can we-”

“Chloe,” Nino warned, flipping through his records.

“Fine,” She sighed as if it were the biggest inconvenience before swiping through different filters. “Okay, now one for Instagram.” Nino gave her a look. “What? Marinette and Adrien post the most horrendously adorable photos, and I want people to be jealous of how great we are together.”

“You’re gonna get me fired,” He teased, pinching her sides and pressing his lips to hers for another photo. “I love you, but no more.”

“I’ll just get you after work then,” She huffed, slipping her phone back into her purse.

“After hours, you can do whatever you’d like with me,” He said with a laugh, and she snaked her arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

“Don’t I always?” She murmured, pinching his butt playfully before moving around to the stairs. “I’m gonna go tweet pictures of drinks so you can work.”

“Thank you,” He called as she skipped off toward the bar.

His phone buzzed in his pocket with Chloe’s insta notification, and he smiled down at the caption that read: “Bothering my honey in the booth. I love him so much!” followed by several heart and kissy face emojis. As annoying as she could be sometimes, he had to admit that she could be pretty damn cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChloNino for the soul. I kind of like them? Like more than I thought I would? So hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Just one more day left in Think Outside the Love Square week 1! I probably won’t be participating again until week 4 where I will be remixing one of my fics since I missed sign up for the exchange. It’s been fun writing these, and it’s been a good way for me to explore new pairings/pairings that I like. 
> 
> Tomorrow is Soulmate AU of my choice, and if you guys know me and my favorites, you can probably guess who I’m going to pick, but if you have no idea tomorrow will be a surprise. As always try and guess in the comments, and I’ll see you guys tomorrow!


End file.
